The present invention relates to a terminal device which transmits information to a web server through Internet and receives information provided from the web server, and more particularly, to a terminal device which collects status information generated in real life to transmit the status information to a web server in real time and receive the status information provided from the web server.
Recently, with increase of the number of portable terminal devices such as a cellular phone and the number of Internet users, various apparatuses and methods for providing information based on wire/wireless communication networks have been provided. In this respect, information collected by a record tool on a web, a phone, and a still camera has been conventionally provided to information users through a web site. Alternatively, information collected on on-line or off-line has been provided to information users through a web site after editing and processing steps.
The inserted tables in the following are comparison tables of conventional sites that provide information users with information.
CNN.comSelftv.comInformationUser who enjoys newsUser who desires to receiveuserindividual internet broadcastingTypes ofNews special channelMaking individual broadcastinginformationStationInformation800 overseas collaborators, 24A number of unspecified personsproviderinternational correspondenthaving camcorder and USBoffices, CNN reporters of 37camera, interested in privatebranch officesbroadcastingInformationAfter collecting news usingAfter transmitting or recordingcollectingcamera and recorder by a smallpresent condition by privatemethodnumber of specifiedediting program, transmit presentpersons(reporters) draft news andcondition to editing programtransmit them through E-mailEditingDG broadcasting equipment,Editing tool mounted on PC(cha-methodediting system, live relay systemnnel selection-recording-storing-file conversion-transmission)BusinessProvide charged informationInstall video terminal, rental fee,typesrelated to advertisement and newsand sell contentsContentsRefined news of pressIndividual documentarystylePointWide networkParticipation of a number ofunspecified personsTownews.comRoadi.co.krInformationUser who desires to know areaDriver and person concerneduserinformationTypes ofArea information close to real lifeReal time traffic informationinformationInformationArea information manager of aCC TV, taxi driver unspecifiedprovidersmall number of specified personsproviderInformationDirectly and periodically enterProvide screen to CC TV withcollectingwritings on E-mail, notice board,oral by taxi driver andmethodmorgue, or program by a smallinformation provider usingnumber of area residentsmobile terminal/handsetEditingEdit editing materials with digitalAfter processing materials,methodediting equipment by specialistdisplay materials in CC TV screen(web planner and web designer)transmitting system and digitaland edit materials on web site byediting systeminformation providerBusinessAdvertisement order of areaARS service, PDA service, andtypesinformation manager andtraffic information service onelectronic transaction of areavehicle terminalspecial productContentsSubdivision of existing contentsRefined information such as roadstylesuch as geography, restaurant, andand specialized trafficlife information, in accordancewith areaPointSubdivision of area informationInformation of present condition
Referring to the comparison tables, respective sites are constituted in such a manner that a small number of specified persons provide information with a limited theme, and a separate editing means for editing and processing information is required even in case of information obtained by a number of unspecified persons.
In other words, to open information and materials obtained by the public for a number of unspecified information users, it is necessary to edit the information using a separate editing program mounted on a personal computer (PC). Alternatively, it is necessary to request expert editing institutes such as Internet company, in which specialists edit information using an editing equipment, to edit corresponding information. In this case, separate expenses have been required.
Furthermore, even in case of news collected by a small number of specified persons such as news reporters not the public, the news are collected for a certain time period and then opened or transmitted to a number of information users at one time through a separate editing step. In this case, a problem arises in that the respective news cannot be provided in real time.
That is, after real-time information such as news flash or event accident is collected, edited and processed, the information is provided to information users using a means such as web or E-mail at one time. For this reason, the time needed for an information user to receive corresponding information increases.
As described above, the related art method for providing information has several problems. That is, a problem arises in that it is difficult to provide customers who desire to obtain information of various kinds more quickly with such information, due to limitation in collecting and editing information. For this reason, the information users had to obtain limited information only. This makes the information users difficult to timely obtain the information, thereby reducing the value of news or information. Moreover, no methods for easily opening various kinds of information obtained by a number of unspecified persons have been suggested.